


Worth a Shot

by blueabsinthe



Series: [Community: lawandorder100 drabbles] [45]
Category: Dexter (TV), Law & Order
Genre: Community: lawandorder100, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debra Morgan thought it might be a long shot, but she had to at least <i>try</i>, which probably explained why she was in New York City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth a Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Because you know this was going to be done sooner or later! And partly because the idea was bugging me and wouldn't let me go! 'TV Detective Crossover' challenge.

This was a waste of time. It was absolutely ludicrous. Asinine. Silly. No matter how she dissected the idea, it was still a long shot. A rather stupid long shot.

Detective Debra Morgan was about to bolt out the 27th precinct doors, when she heard the door to the Lieutenant’s office being opened.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, Detective,” Lupo said, ushering her forward.

“Have a seat. I know you must be tired,” Van Buren said calmly.

“Look,” Debra began, “this was a long shot, I know, but our Trinity killer … he must’ve …”

Anita held up a staying hand. “Let’s see your evidence, Detective.”


End file.
